This invention relates to a hand operated forklift truck and more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a hand truck which includes an angularly adjustable mast pivotally attached thereto with forward projecting forks for lifting the workload and a swivel third wheel positioned for rolling contact with the ground surface after the workpiece is loaded. Leverage can be varied as required by adjusting the length of the handles.
Heretofore, in the moving and transporting of heavy and bulky material into and around a warehouse or storage area, it has been customary to use a powered forklift truck. Most times the material is moved from one location on the floor to a loading platform or to another position. It is well known that powered forklift trucks are expensive to buy and operate and require substantially constant maintenance by skilled personnel. Also, powered vehicles contribute to pollution in the atmosphere and require ventilation with corresponding loss of heat and energy.
It has been estimated that up to seventy five per cent of the work of a powered vehicle can be successfully done by a properly designed hand operated forklift truck. Additionally, the hand operated truck would be capable of operation in closed-in areas thereby helping to eliminate existing space problems by functioning in areas which are too small or inaccessible to motorized forklifts. It can be seen that the hereinafter described hand operated forklift truck which is a relatively simple unit and requires only an average size man to operate, will overcome the shortcomings of the powered forklift while at the same time performing a great number of the jobs that normally require a powered forklift to complete.